It's Only Love, It's Not Real
by joncerforevz
Summary: An unexpected occurrence causes Bella to have to reconsider her decision. After Eclipse some spoilers .


**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. Therefore, I am not allowed to hold Edward Cullen hostage. None of these characters belong to me.**

**Chapter One:**

His russet hands explore every inch of my body, his fingertips warming up my pale skin. The sensation of his touch spreads like wildfire throughout my body, and I smile, allowing him to take over my senses, if only just for this one night.

--

It seemed like a lifetime ago that I fell into the water and couldn't surface. I've never been a good swimmer. The ice-cold water slapped against my icy skin, knocking the breath out of my lungs. One second, I was walking toward the tide pools, and the next second I was tripping over a rock and tumbling face-first into death.

Lights were sparkling before my eyes. Lack of oxygen, I concluded. As I began to sink to the bottom of the ocean, sand scraping my hands, an iron-like grip pulled me out of the water and I gasped, filling my aching lungs with air.

"Bella!" A familiar voice tinged with panic called to me. "Are you okay? Sweetheart, look at me!"

I slowly raised my lids and looked at my savior. Oh. Jacob. I mentally slapped myself. I had come here with Jacob. Alone. Who else would be saving me?

"Oh! Thank God," Jacob breathed a sigh of relief as he clutched my soaking body to his chest.

"Pft," I grunted. "Thank your Superman-like reflexes."

Jacob chuckled. "There's my Bella."

"_Your_ Bella is starting to itch because of these wet clothes," I said impatiently.

"Oh! Right" Jacob said, scooping me up in his arms and bounding to my truck.

I tingled all over as soon as his skin touched my own skin. I felt the water evaporating from my body, and of course, I warmed up. I sighed contentedly as I nestled my head on his chest, breathing in the warm "Jacob" scent. I felt him laugh silently, his warm breath tickling my hair. My stomach seemed to hit the ground as he stopped walking and held me against him like a child. Automatically, my legs gripped around his waist. He rested his head in the crook of my neck, kissing the skin there. He rubbed his nose against my jaw, leaving hot gusts of air on my skin that made me ache with pleasure.

I started to pull back, but instead, Jacob caught my mouth with his, kissing me with the tenderest of kisses. I melted against him, returning the kiss. We stood there like that for a while, like there was nothing but me and him and our lips on this planet.

Finally, I pulled back, wincing at the hurt look on Jacob's beautiful face.

"Some of us don't have lungs the size of Earth," I told him with a smirk on my face. He broke into a wide grin and leaned down to press his lips to mine once more, but I pushed a finger against his mouth and shook my head.

"Why Bella?" He whined, stamping his feet in a rather hypocritical gesture, judging by a statement he had made to me earlier.

"If you kiss me again, we'll be here all day. If you don't kiss me this one time, we can get back to your house and I can put on some clothes that don't smell like salt."

"Oh, okay." He said and walked once more toward my truck, finally setting me down softly in the passenger seat, swiftly buckling me in. I rested my head on the head rest, closing my eyes and re-playing the kiss in my head. The growling of the engine brought me back to reality and I looked over and smiled at Jacob. He returned the smile and held my hand in his, stroking my skin with his thumb.

--

Jacob tossed me a towel and I rubbed it against my hair, removing all the excess moisture from my locks. Jacob caught one strand in his vast palm and pulled me closer to him. I placed my own palms against his muscular chest as he pulled the strand towards his nose.

"Mmm," He groaned. "You don't smell like a bloodsucker today, Bells."

I smacked his chest lightly, my thoughts flashing to the fight I had had with Edward the night before.

_"Get out," I hissed at him, pushing him away from me._

_"Bella, you're being ridiculous," He sighed, rubbing his temples._

_"I'm being ridiculous?! I'M BEING RIDICULOUS?!" I shrieked, pounding my fists against his marble stomach._

_He caught my hands in his and gave me his amused face. "Bella, please," He whispered._

_"Please what? Please throw this ring out the window? Oh, gladly." I answered snippily, yanking my hand from his and sliding the ring off my finger._

_"Bella, no." He gasped._

_"You know what, Edward? It's too good to go out the window. You take it and give it you're little girlfriend. She'll be needing it more than me."_

_"Bella." He said softly, looking at me with those beautiful topaz eyes. "There is no one for me besides you. Isla is new to Tanya's coven; she doesn't know that I'm taken. And if you hadn't of run away so quickly you would have seen me push her off of me and calmly explain about you."_

_I scoff. This was the same story he had fed me before, when he raced outside to stop me._

_"Liar," I hiss at him with as much venom as I can muster. His eyes open wide and he blinks, staggering back as though my words weighed a million tons._

_"You kissed her. You liked it. And you lied," I say, poking my finger into his chest. "You lied about everything, apparently. About loving me. About wanting to spend eternity with me. I was just something to occupy your time until someone else really struck your fancy. So take your stupid ring and your stupid promises and get out." I said, putting emphasis on the last two words._

_He staggered back even further and finally reached out towards me, but soon dropped his hand._

_His head hung he made his way towards the window, turning to face me as he prepared to jump, "As you wish, my love. But I'll be back soon enough."_

_"Don't bother. I'm done with you," I whispered, knowing that he had heard me._

--

I pushed the thoughts from my mind and focused on Jacob, sweet Jacob. I tugged on my damp shirt, hoping to make him remember that I needed clothes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," He said impatiently before turning to rummage through his dresser. After a long time of me sighing and him throwing clothes on the floor, he finally turned back around to give me a massive blue thermal and some surprisingly small yoga pants. I raised my eyebrows and held up the pants.

"They're my sister's. She accidentally put them in my drawer instead of hers one time and I forgot to give them back to her."

"Okay." I grinned, standing there with my eyebrows still raised.

"What now?" He sighed.

"Well, for one, you could let me get dressed alone. This isn't a porno, you know."

"Oh! Right." He dashed outside and shut the door behind him, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I studied the room, intrigued by what I saw. This was a new room, it seemed. The last time I had seen his room, it was completely different and painfully small. This room was very large, even with a massive king size bed in the middle of it. The walls were painted a dark blue, almost navy, and the light danced on the hardwood floor. The pictures were what caught my interest, and I walked over to look at them.

There were four framed photographs all arranged in a square, with a mirror placed inside the square. The first picture was of an achingly beautiful woman with copper skin and long, luxurious black hair. She was sitting on an outside staircase, her hands holding those of a small boy. He was looking in wonder at the camera, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. The woman had her large, almond-shaped eyes on the boy, and she had a smile wider than the universe. This had to be Jacob and his mother.

The next was of a boy and two identical girls on the beach. The girls were pouting, obviously sunburned and disgruntled. But the boy, the boy was standing behind them and was smiling, revealing missing front-teeth. His hands were on one of both girls' shoulders, and he was leaning in to them, as if protecting them. I smiled at the picture, remembering this day. I had been standing off to the side, crying hysterically because my pale skin had been sunburned to the point of no return.

The next photo startled me. It was of me holding a toddler, with messy black hair and tiny teeth, on my lap. The little boy was apparently incredibly excited to be there, and his neck was craned to look at me, his tiny hands holding my face. I was looking down at him, my eyes sparkling and my joy evident. It was amazing to think that I had been able to hold Jacob at one point.

The last photo almost brought tears to my eyes. It was Billy, standing up with no need for a wheel chair, and hugging a little Jacob to him. He was looking down at his son with pride and love etched all over his face. And Jacob, once again, had a large smile on his face as he looked up at his father.

I studied the last picture intensely, memorizing every detail, until a sharp tap on the door startled me back to reality.

"Bell, are you almost done in there?" Jacob queried shyly.

I looked at the clothes in my hands. "Um, give me just a few more minutes."

"Okay. Let me know when you're done,"

I quickly changed into the clothes he had given me, noting that the yoga pants fit perfectly. Of course, the shirt was absolutely massive.

"Kay Jake, all done," I called as a played with a strand of my damp hair. I listened to the sound of the door creak open, hearing soft footsteps as he approached me. A heavy hand landed on my shoulder, and I smiled at the feeling.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?" Jacob said, sounding preoccupied. I turned to look at him and blushed furiously as I realized he had been staring at me intensely.

"Is this a different room? I don't remember it being so spacious, and I definitely don't remember i that /i ," I said, pointing at the monstrous bed. He laughed and took my hand in his, causing little butterflies to take flight in my stomach.

"This is my sisters' old bedroom. It used to be pink," He shuddered. I giggled and prompted him by motioning towards the bed once again.

"I traded beds with my dad. I couldn't fit on the other one at all anymore," He winced as he explained. I smiled, remembering the sight of Jacob sleeping; his gargantuan form sprawled across his tiny bed. His legs had been draped over the side, as was his head. At the time, it amazed me that anyone could sleep comfortably in that position.

"You warm enough now?" Jacob asked, mistaking my silence for discomfort. I smiled and nodded, staring at his full lips. Oh, how I wanted them pressed against mine once more. I touched my finger to my upper lip unconsciously, remembering how warm Jacob's lips were, how they filled me with such desire.

Jacob, sensing what I wanted, moved closer to me, inclining his head to meet my lips halfway. He took my bottom lip between his lips and slowly pulled back, releasing my swollen lip. Before I could voice my protest, his mouth was melded to mine fully, moving his tongue in perfect harmony with mine. I pressed myself flush against him and wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing him to pick my feet up of the ground so that he didn't have to lean down quite so far. I tangled my hands in his thick black hair, letting a small moan escape my lips as the kiss escalated in passion. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he moved back to lean against the wall for support (not that he needed it or anything).

I closed my eyes in pleasure as he grazed his lips against my jaw, his light stubble tickling my skin as he rubbed his lips back and forth across my cheek. I caught his lips in mine and resumed the kissing, feeling warmth forming in my stomach and spreading throughout my body as our mouths moved in perfect unison. Slowly, we sunk to the floor and I found myself on top of him, grinding my hips against his.

_This,_ I thought_, this is fun._

I felt his erection press against my jeans and I shivered with pleasure, deepening the kiss further.

"Mmm…Bella…oh," Jacob groaned, his voice hoarse. Suddenly, he was on top of me, trapping me underneath him. He moved his lips down slowly and kissed my neck softly. Then, he bit the neck of my shirt, looking at me meaningfully. Swiftly, he removed the shirt, sending it flying across the room where it hit a lamp. He expertly undid the front clasp of my bra and pulled it off of me, throwing it, too, away.

It was only fair for him to be shirtless too, so I yanked his shirt over his head (amazed that he actually had one on for once). I moved my hands over the ripples of his abdomen, admiring the muscles that seemed to have been sculpted by Michelangelo himself. His skin, so incredibly hot, seemed to grow warmer at my touch.

He fingered the waistband of the yoga pants absently for a moment and then slowly pulled them down my (fortunately) shaven legs. Following his lead, I unzipped his pants and allowed him to take them off himself, freeing his erection almost completely.

He leaned back down to kiss me and press his toned body against mine, his erection hard against my bare thighs. I took control of the moment, turning us over so that I was on top. I straddled his hips and sat up, watching lust fill his eyes as he feasted his eyes upon my breasts.

"Bella." He panted, his eyes wide. "You are so incredibly beautiful."

I pressed a soft kiss to his lips, my hair falling like a curtain over the sides of his face. He sat up, and I gripped my legs around his torso so that we were both sitting upright, facing each other full on. Before I even realized it, Jacob had picked me up and placed me on his bed. The comforter was soft against my skin, the kind of material that was rare on the beds of teenage boys.

Jacob tugged on my panties and peeled them down slowly, watching as each centimeter of skin revealed itself. I shivered as he traced the apex of my thighs softly with his fingertip. I groaned as he kissed my dark curls, wrapping on strand around his finger and then releasing it.

"Oh…Jake…I-I…oh!" I moaned.

I watched as he took of his boxers, realizing that here I was, lying in bed, completely naked, with Jacob Black.

And I was loving every second of it.

I gasped as he entered me; the feeling was painful yet incredible. He tried to be slow, watching my eyes for any sign of pain, but I wasn't having any of that. I bucked my hips and moaned loudly as his length filled me up fully. Slowly, he began to thrust in and out of me, eliciting a moan from each of us every time. I moved my hips with his and felt my eyes roll back in pleasure as every cell in my body tingled. I said his name over and over, increasing in volume.

As my orgasm finally rocked through me, I screamed his name, feeling him come inside me. He collapsed on top of me, panting heavily.

"That," he told me, "was amazing." I smiled as he rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms.

"Try absolutely, completely, utterly, amazing," I whispered to him, and snuggled closer to him, loving the feeling of warm arms holding me tightly.

We drifted off to sleep, our exhausted bodies pressed against each other, in a thankfully empty house.

In the last moments of consciousness, I realized that _this_ was the definition of perfection.


End file.
